Undisclosed Desires
by HarrowingEncounters
Summary: ORIGINS; ONE SHOT: Niall/F!Surana. Everyone's favorite, mild-mannered mage finds himself subjected to a rather awkward dream. Written to a song of the same name as the title.


Undisclosed Desires

Niall gripped her thighs, his mouth greedily covering hers as he pressed her against the side of the closet. Her legs were wrapped tightly around him, her hands mussing his hair in desperation. The heat building in the armoire was almost unbearable, the enclosed wooden closet dark and intimate. At some point, he had pulled her robes up high around her waist, caressing the heat of her legs, buttocks and hips with a fervor that he could not restrain. Niall wasn't sure when he had grabbed at the buttons of the top of her robes, but her skin was available to him now. He kissed his way down her slender neck and the curve of her shoulder, before nuzzling his face into the bend of her neck and breathing hotly. She fought to keep her cries muffled. The armoire was in an out of the way room, and very large to boot, but it didn't guarantee privacy. He had to control himself. If he damaged her robes now, well, it would be a very obvious sign as to what they had been doing.

"Niall," She gasped in a strained whisper. Something positively _animalistic_ inside of him loved the way she clutched at him as he nipped at her earlobes. Her thin elven frame was light. And even for someone like him it was no effort to hold her up.

"Surana," He barely recognized his own voice crawling out of his throat as it did. She grasped his hair, pulling his head forward to kiss him. He took the invitation gladly, his thoughts were lost to a singular, mindless need.

"Surana…!" Niall whispered hoarsely, startling awake. His room was silent, his bedsheets mussed. He could hear another mage snoring lightly in the other room. It was hardly private, as mages never got completely enclosed rooms—merely very tall bookshelf "walls" to offer a semblance of a room. Greatly self-conscious, the mage rolled to face the wall. Across the room near the opening between shelves, a single candle burned low on a small table. He was uncomfortably… Well. Aroused. And it was going to hurt after awhile if he just… Left it. Face flushed, listening carefully for any movement [there was none—as all but the Templars in the lower halls were abed at this hour] Niall slipped his hands under the sheets.

'Of all the… Why did it have to be in an armoire?'

He couldn't look at Surana that morning. Whenever he tried…

…_the taste of her skin, a barely whispered dream…_

She tried a few times to catch his eye—but every time she managed it he would turn away swiftly and his face would become somewhat blotchy. He continued with the lesson, resolutely buried in the workbook. Surana gave up and scribbled notes down as they came up. The proper warding for summoning beasts; appropriate herbs to use for protection when attempting such things… The lecture grew mundane.

Niall did have to walk over to check her work eventually, and when he did he managed to catch an intoxicating hint of her hair.

…_his tongue teasing along the edge of her ear…_

The older mage, ruffled, nodded curtly and told her that her work was correct and that she was ready to report to Master Sweeny next. Surana pursed her lips at him, but he watched her as she left him without argument. He knew that he had come off cold today—but he suspected he could apologize for it later. It was better than…

…_the tantalizing pressure of her legs around his waist…_

"Maker, is this going to bother me all day?" Niall buried his face in his hands as he felt his ears and neck burn. Sodding wonderful. He was absolutely sure that he was bright red now. And something like this wasn't exactly something he could talk to Ellesy about. Even if she was his best friend, it was just damn _embarrassing _to talk about_. Especially_ with women.

And since when had Niall been so… _aggressive?_ Of what he knew of himself, he'd never really imagined being so… But he had, hadn't he? Wasn't the dream of his own imagination? A strangled sound of exasperation escaped him, and when he glanced up he saw Senior Enchanter Wynne looking at him with some amusement.

He blinked.

She smiled.

He looked mildly sheepish.

She winked.

Oh for the _Maker's sake._


End file.
